


Стоп-слово

by leithne



Series: "Ещё никто не выходил живым со страниц фолиантов" (с) [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Psycho-Pass
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithne/pseuds/leithne
Summary: Макисима снова слишком много думает во время секса.





	Стоп-слово

Есть лишь две интересные темы: секс и смерть.

Питер Гринуэй

 

The passion of lovers is for death.

Bauhaus

 

 

 

Вы — Макисима Сёго. Герой-любовник — не ваше амплуа, но вы, без сомнения, — весьма привлекательный молодой человек.

Ваш нечаянный сосед по циклу произведений сомнительной литературной ценности, где эротика, увы, постепенно одерживает верх над другими жанрами, — Эль Лоулайт, во всех отношениях странный персонаж, который четверть века тщательно убеждал себя и остальных в своей асексуальности и который теперь постоянно смотрит на вас глазами голодными, как у бывшего узника Освенцима при виде стола, заставленного снедью.

При этом он по-прежнему стыдлив, как воспитанница института для благородных девиц; проблема усугубляется его убежденностью в собственной непривлекательности.

Если бы Макисима больше внимания уделял физическому проявлению своих чувств, Эль, возможно, свыкся бы с собственной (а заодно и макисиминой) телесностью быстрее, но Макисима вспоминает об этом довольно редко. Каждый раз, когда ему все же приходит в голову, например, обнять своего любовника (это слово применительно к Элю все еще кажется слегка нелепым), тот от любого прикосновения дергается, как от ожога. Все это здорово утомляет.

К счастью, он, в отличие от Макисимы, наделен таким прекрасным качеством, как честность, поэтому там, где Макисима бы на его месте терзался молчаливыми сомнениями, Эль признается:

— Я всегда так радуюсь, когда ты сам меня обнимаешь... Обычно мне кажется, что этого хочется только мне.

— Все предпочитают быть тем, кто подставляет щеку, а не тем, кто целует... — рассеянно говорит Макисима, думая тоже о них двоих — но про иные аспекты их отношений.

Возможно, этого говорить не следовало, потому что Эль теперь угрюмо смотрит в пол.

Макисима Сёго значительную часть своей жизни был злодеем (слово «антагонист», будем честны, не отражает в полной мере его омерзительный характер), и сделать другому человеку что-то хорошее — желание, которое не то чтобы часто его посещает. Оттого оно особенно ценно.

К тому же ему нравится подбирать ключи к тайникам. Если бы железные сейфы умели бояться или стыдиться — может, Макисима стал бы медвежатником.

Если у того самого _другого человека_ есть предпочтения, в которых ему не хочется признаваться даже себе — может быть, он сможет насладиться запретным плодом, если ему просто не оставят другого выбора? У Макисимы есть кое-какие догадки относительно того, каков на вкус этот запретный плод для Эля.

— Раз не нравится, что инициатива исходит только от тебя, как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз вообще ничего не делать? — предлагает он. — Лежи смирно и получай удовольствие. Увидишь, я много чего хочу.

Эль хмурится, подозревая в этой сделке какой-то подвох.

— Ну, наверное, это честная компенсация за прошлый раз, — признает он. — Но я не помню, куда дел веревку...

— Веревка — это для детей. Просто помни, если вмешаешься — ты проиграл. Говорить можно, двигаться нельзя. — И Макисима утешающе добавляет: — Но кое-чего из того, что я собираюсь сделать, ты, возможно, тоже будешь хотеть.

Тут экспозицию данного литературного произведения, объясняющую, как герои снова оказались в одной постели, можно, пожалуй, закончить и наконец приступить к действию.

 

*** 

 

Изучение тела своего _любовника_ Макисима начинает с губ — как обычно сухих, растрескавшихся: не целует, нет, просто трогает одну из трещин — особенно глубокую — пальцем, раздвигает края, проверяя, пойдет ли кровь. Эль непонимающе хмурится, но, вероятно, помнит: не вмешиваться, — и ничего не говорит.

Чего Макисима _не_ видит на его лице в этот момент, так это недовольства болью.

Хорошо.

Каждый из них раздевается сам, не глядя при этом на другого. Макисима не считает чужое тело, такое же худое и бледное, как его собственное, чем-то особенно интересным, да и чего он там не видел; Эль избегает смотреть на него по другим причинам. Когда Макисима усаживается на него сверху, он, бедняга, вообще не знает, куда деть глаза, словно область, где их промежности почти сходятся, перевязана желтой полицейской лентой с надписью «не пересекать».

Пальцы Макисимы пробегают вниз — по шее, ключицам, груди, впалому животу, родинкам, светлым веснушкам, дорожке темных волос, ни на чем надолго не задерживаясь; гладят член. Эль ахает — что, сразу _туда_ , без прелюдии?.. С точки зрения Макисимы, это и есть прелюдия — то, что более или менее нравится каждому; настоящее узнавание начнется чуть позже.

Когда член Эля уже немного напряжен, но не до полной твердости, Макисима убирает руки. Время проверять догадки и вскрывать тайники.

Он облизывает указательный палец и обводит им сосок. Ласкает, потом сжимает, сначала несильно, затем — крепче; в конце концов выкручивает в полную силу. Исподтишка, сквозь челку смотрит на Эля: выражение его лица трудно понять, но это определенно не страдание — как и тогда, когда Макисима трогал ранку на губе.

Ногти слегка царапают сосок. Макисима нажимает сильнее, продавливая ногтем съежившуюся от холода кожу. Остается изогнутый след, похожий на молодой месяц, который не спеша наполняется кровью. Эль судорожно вздыхает и проводит языком по сухим губам.

Макисима довольно щурится:

— Любишь боль, да?

Реакция тела достаточно красноречива, но всегда приятно добиться правды, сказанной вслух.

Эль сердито говорит:

— Даю тебе возможность потешить твои фантазии.

— Можем заняться чем-нибудь другим, если тебе неприятно, — невинно предлагает Макисима.

— Мне... _не неприятно_ , — уступает его как всегда излишне честная жертва. — Но и ты признай — тебе всегда нравилось причинять боль. Просто обычно ты делаешь это не физически.

— Пожалуй. Как правило, мне интереснее, что можно сделать с душой, чем с телом. Но я готов расширить предпочтения.

Макисима нежно трогает ранку на груди языком, зализывая, и тут же ставит рядом еще одну такую же отметину-полумесяц: нужно исследовать границы дозволенного. Ногти — сущее варварство, нож был бы лучше — кровь красиво выступала бы из тоненьких разрезов ниточками алых бусин; но ножа под рукой нет.

После третьей отметины — на этот раз Макисима не просто вдавливает в кожу ноготь, но и с силой проводит им дальше — Эль закусывает губу, муки и наслаждения на его лице примерно поровну, но он все еще не жалуется.

Макисима раздумчиво говорит:

— Надо придумать стоп-слово.

— Нет, ничего. Продолжай.

— Да нет, не только для секса... Для _нефизического_ тоже может пригодиться.

— Зачем? Надеюсь, мы... — начинет Эль и замолкает по полуслове.

"Надеюсь, мы уже никогда не захотим сделать друг другу по-настоящему больно"? — мысленно заканчивает Макисима за него.

— Без стоп-слова интереснее. Ну, умрет кто-нибудь из нас в книжке — так ведь не впервой, — Эль улыбается, и улыбка, вероятно, должна быть вызывающей, но почему-то он выглядит в этот момент грустным и добрым.

Поддавшись порыву внезапной нежности, Макисима подносит его руку к губам и целует: сначала переплетение линий судьбы в середине ладони, потом — внутреннюю сторону запястья, холодную и бледную, как у утопленника, с проступающей вязью лиловых вен. Потом втягивает в рот указательный палец и видит, как Эль слегка краснеет от этой нехитрой метафоры. Макисима обводит основание пальца языком — там небольшая сухая мозоль от ручки, как и у него самого. Потом переводит взгляд туда, где сейчас _не_ сжимаются его губы.

Эль заливается краской еще сильнее, а Макисима отпускает палец и сползает вниз — его голова оказывается в этой опасной, окруженной полицейской лентой зоне (он чувствует, как Эль в предвкушении замирает). Но Макисима касается губами не члена, а кожи на внутренней стороне бедра — всасывает, прикусывает кусочек. Кожа тут почти такая же тонкая, как на шее, крохотные сосуды под его языком и зубами лопаются, и когда он разжимает зубы, это место прямо на глазах наливается багровым.

Он переходит к другому бедру. Засосы на белой в голубизну коже выглядят чужеродно и болезненно, будто какие-то диковинные ядовитые цветы. Макисима пока не решил, красиво это или нет, но старается хотя бы расположить метки на бедрах симметрично, — этим в основном и заняты его мысли. Эль думает явно не об эстетических принципах, он на прикосновения реагирует ровно так, как и положено гиперчувствительному и к боли, и к удовольствию почти-девственнику: дрожит, как натянутая струна, извивается, кусает губы, поджимает пальцы ног; его рука несколько раз тянется к тому месту, на котором, очевидно, сейчас сосредоточены все его желания, но под заинтересованным взглядом Макисимы — _двинешься — проиграл!_ — каждый раз замирает на полдороге и возвращается назад.

Когда Макисиме надоедает заниматься бедрами, он прижимается к горячему члену щекой и ласково интересуется:

— Чего-то хочешь?

— Ты... ты же прекрасно знаешь, чего.

— А ты скажи. Говорить тебе никто не запрещал.

Эль смотрит на него почти с ненавистью.

— Потрогай меня... _Там_.

— «Там» — чертовски обширное место. Давай конкретнее.

Макисима не уверен, в курсе ли Эль, что они сейчас разыгрывают классическую сцену, которая есть в доброй половине порно. Несмотря на ее избитость, это действительно приятно — наблюдать, как человек трясется от каждого непристойного слова так, будто оно, сорвавшись с губ, превратится в жабу.

Неизвестно, каких усилий это стоит Элю, но он умудряется выговорить почти ровным голосом:

— Возьми в рот мой член... пожалуйста.

В умении проигрывать достойно ему не откажешь.

— Трудно было это сказать? — с искренним интересом спрашивает Макисима.

— Как ребенок себя ведешь, ей-богу, — бормочет Эль.

Ну, это Макисима и сам знает; а способность прямо сказать, чего хочешь, как бы то ни было, заслуживает награды.

Он широко проводит языком снизу вверх, потом обхватывает член губами, забирает все глубже и глубже, пока головка не проскальзывает в горло. Не то чтобы он очень любил этот скучноватый процесс, от которого челюсть очень быстро затекает, но для объекта приложения усилий он должен быть весьма приятен (ну ладно, Макисима нарочно задел зубами головку, но это уж точно не катастрофа) — но Эль выгибается так, будто чистое удовольствие для него нестерпимее боли. Он вдруг издает тихий стон; Макисима и не знал, что с его губ может сорваться такой беспомощный, такой умоляющий звук.

Эль, кажется, и сам не знал: он смотрит очень испуганно и тянется рукой к своему рту, как за минуту до этого тянулся к члену. Рот Макисимы занят, поэтому он не может усмехнуться, но надеется, что его взгляд достаточно красноречив, чтобы дать понять, что зажимание рта тоже считается проигрышем.

В следующую минуту Эль не издает ни звука, но выглядит так, будто ему не минет делают, а пытают, и не «сладкой пыткой наслаждения», а орудиями испанской инквизиции.

...Или так, словно он прокусил себе щеку изнутри.

Макисима даже пугается. Он разжимает рот, переползает выше и целует Эля, проверяя, есть ли во рту кровь — разумеется, она там есть.

Это уже чересчур. Упрямый ханжа — горе в семье.

Макисима садится на кровати, кладет подбородок на сцепленные замком пальцы и сухо говорит:

— Слушай, если бы это был зачет по упрямству, ты бы получил «отлично» автоматом. Но люди занимаются сексом ради удовольствия, и показывать, что тебе что-то нравится или не нравится — совершенно нормально.

Эль выглядит несчастным, но возразить ему нечего, он опускает веки в знак согласия.

Макисима продолжает:

— Как ты, может, догадался, я собираюсь тебя трахнуть... — от грубого слова Эль дергается, будто его ткнули иголкой, но Макисиме сейчас не до того, чтобы подбирать более изящный синоним, — ...и это будет приятно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты сам себя изувечил из-за того, что тебе _слишком_ хорошо.

— В условиях ничего про это не было — только про то, что нельзя двигаться, — спорит Эль.

— Условия поменялись. У нас два варианта: или ты бросаешь скрывать удовольствие и причинять себе боль — в конце концов, сегодня это моя работа, — и начинаешь говорить правду, или я сейчас встаю, выхожу из комнаты и мы больше никогда, _никогда_ не пытаемся заняться сексом.

Макисима сам не знает, блефует или нет. Без секса с Элем он прожить, разумеется, сможет. Не уверен, что сможет — без другого, что пришло в его жизнь вместе с ним: без доверчиво прижимающегося к нему во сне чужого тела и щекочущего шею теплого дыхания, занимательных разговоров, восхитительных поединков умов, совместного дуракаваляния; без человека, которому можешь показать боль и слезы и тебе не стыдно (или, по крайней мере, не так ужасно стыдно, чтобы после этого никогда больше с ним не разговаривать), без улыбки, адресованной ему одному. Они слишком проросли друг в друга, чтобы, лишившись этого, снова превратиться в просто друзей или просто врагов: теперь они могут стать лишь чужаками. Или все, или ничего.

Человек, от чьей улыбки у Макисимы щемит сердце, в данный момент смотрит на него с такой обреченностью, словно Макисима предложил ему выбор между расстрелом и электрическим стулом.

— Я попробую... не скрывать, — наконец говорит Эль. С досадой добавляет: — Но вообще, почему ты так уверен, что мне будет приятно?

— Потому что я... — нежно улыбается Макисима и снова облизывает пальцы, на этот раз указательный и средний, — ...весьма талантлив.

Тут, в спальне, есть смазка, Макисима достаточно предусмотрителен, но, похоже, им обоим нравится, что называется, _пожестче_ , так что слюны должно хватить. Кроме того, Макисима знает, как выглядит, долго и обстоятельно обсасывая свои пальцы: у него достаточно хорошее воображение — и еще есть тяжелый, как глыба льда, чужой взгляд, неотрывно следующий за движениями его языка. Не особенно-то у Эля схлынуло возбуждение после прокушенной щеки.

Когда Макисима засовывает два пальца внутрь тела любовника, тот напрягается и задерживает дыхание.

— Расслабься. Больно?

— Немного; скорее непривычно, и тесно, и...

— ...Стыдно? — подсказывает Макисима. — Помни: говорить правду.

— Было бы стыдно, — в сердцах говорит Эль, — но бессмысленно стесняться кого-то настолько бесстыжего, как ты. И все-таки не понимаю, что тебе в этом нравится.

— Нравится ощущать в себе часть другого человека — или наоборот. Иногда хочется владеть, иногда — принадлежать, и что для того, что для другого аллегории лучше, чем секс, пока не придумали. Ну и еще... _вот это,_ — Макисима двигает пальцами, задевая выпуклость простаты. Эля подбрасывает на кровати, как от удара током, его глаза распахиваются от удивления.

— Что ты?..

— Нравится? — строго спрашивает Макисима.

— Да, — говорит Эль, облизнувшись. — Сделай так еще раз.

Макисима ласкает его изнутри, и Эль сам поводит бедрами, опираясь ладонями о кровать, глубже насаживается на пальцы — и стонет в голос, протяжно и сладко.

— Наконец-то, — вздыхает Макисима.

Он убирает пальцы. Эль нетерпеливо ёрзает; ну вот, с удовлетворением думает Макисима, теперь и ему тоже знакомо это ощущение саднящей пустоты внутри, которая остается после того, как внутрь тебя проник другой человек и которую немедленно хочется чем-то заполнить вновь (и это тоже похоже на аллегорию чего-то большего, чем просто секс, — слишком уж красиво).

— _Не пальцами_ будет больнее, — предупреждает он.

— Ты себе льстишь, — ухмыляется Эль; глядит с вызовом и с предвкушением, слишком жадным, чтобы принять его за простую готовность превозмогать мучения.

— Это ты у меня научился быть мерзким? — удивляется Макисима. — Ну, сам напросился.

Он входит резко, одним движением до конца, и это не просто непривычно или тесно, а больно, так больно, что он кусает Эля в плечо — уже не потому, что хочет сделать ему хорошо, а чтобы не вскрикнуть. Тот вскрикивает за него, от двойной боли (но в этом звуке определенно есть нотка наслаждения), и на несколько секунд они замирают, привыкая друг к другу, и даже перестают дышать.

Постепенно оба расслабляются. Макисима чувствует, как к болезненному жжению между ног наконец добавляется удовольствие. Удивительно, что тот, кто снаружи кажется холодным, как омут, внутри — горячий и мягкий, как...

_Как внутренности еще живого зверя, которого потрошат._

Эта темная мысль всплывает откуда-то из подсознания, и вместе с ней поднимается волна желания... Нет, не _этого_ желания; разумеется, он возбужден, ему хочется двигаться там, внутри, вбиваться в это мягкое тепло, но сейчас чувствует не только и не столько это.

Глаза Эля закрыты — он, наверное, прислушивается к новым ощущениям, но выглядит мирно, словно спит; можно было бы даже решить, что он умер, если бы не тихое дыхание. Впрочем, «мирно» — совсем не то слово, которое сейчас пришло Макисиме на ум. Совсем другие слова крутятся у него в голове: беззащитно, беспомощно. (Ха-ха, ага, конечно, «беззащитно», язвительно замечает рассудок, ты, кажется, подзабыл, как глотал кровь из разбитого носа?.. — но он тут же забывает про голос рассудка).

Эль такой красивый сейчас, и Макисима чувствует острое тоскливое безнадежное желание овладеть им _полностью_ , хочет всего, что можно сделать с телом и душой другого человека.

 _Он не будет сопротивляться,_ шепчет то темное, что поднялось из глубин.

Макисима просто не может удержаться — кладет руку на горло Эля, чувствует под пальцами скачущий пульс на артерии. Его пальцы слегка дрожат, он надеется, что это можно списать на возбуждение.

Если сдавить оба сонных сосуда с правой и левой стороны шеи больше чем на пять минут, последствия гипоксии для мозга будут необратимыми: всего несколько вздохов отделяют гения от кретина. Еще чуть больше — и мозг без кислорода умрет.

Эль открывает глаза и смотрит очень внимательно; Макисима, конечно, не умеет читать мысли, но почему-то уверен, что тот знает, о чем он сейчас думает.

В темных, как безлунная ночь, глазах Эля нет ни страха, ни осуждения. Его холодная ладонь вдруг ложится на пальцы Макисимы и слегка надавливает, подтверждая согласие; и Макисима, словно зачарованный, нажимает, передавливая кровоток, а Эль все не отводит взгляда, словно видит что-то особенное, прекрасное, достойное того, чтобы так смотреть, словно он совсем не против — _чего?.._

Макисима знает ответ. Он тоже не против, если его Смерть будет выглядеть как тот, кого он сейчас видит перед собой.

В немецком языке смерть — мужского рода, как и Танатос у древних греков, и он смотрит в лицо своей Смерти, _любовь до боли, смерть моя живая —_ а это еще откуда? — в черные колодцы его глаз, _моя Соледад Монтойя смолы чернее и черной тьмою одета_ ; он читал немало литературы по психологии, он знает про мортидо и деструдо, вот только ни в одной из этих книг не говорится, как сладко это чувство растекается по телу, по душе, по крови и синапсам, как черный мед, заполняя тебя целиком, пока не остается ничего, кроме него. Вселенная перестает существовать, есть только они двое, сцепившиеся взглядами в этом невероятном единении понимания, и он уже не уверен, кто из них держит руку на горле у другого, _сколько мумий с живыми руками,_ нет, ну это просто невозможно, когда-нибудь он сам сделает себе лоботомию, чтобы выкинуть весь этот поэтический бред из головы....

За несколько мгновений до потери сознания (если верить энциклопедиям, которые утверждают, что она наступает примерно через десять секунд пережимания сонной артерии) Эль тянется к Макисиме и легко, быстро касается его губ своими.

Макисима не знает, разрешение это или мольба. Или прощение. Или прощание.

И не то чтобы они были хоть сколько-то похожи на сказочных принца и принцессу, но от поцелуя морок спадает. Он видит лицо Эля совсем близко, со всеми его веснушками, шелушинками на коже, порами, прилипшей к скуле ресницей, сухими губами, возле которых справа — грустноватая складочка, которую он раньше не замечал. Такое обычное, человеческое лицо. У поцелуя привкус крови из прокушенной щеки, но еще — зубной пасты и немного — кофе: живых вещей, а вовсе не могилы, тьмы, тайны и дуэнде.

Себя со стороны Макисима, конечно, не видит, но чувствует, что волосы прилипли к мокрому от напряжения лбу, и, вероятно, он сейчас тоже не очень похож на ангела смерти.

Он разжимает пальцы.

Темная пуповина понимания между ними разрывается, и через миг Макисима уже не уверен, действительно ли оно, это понимание, было — или он все выдумал.

— Давай уже, — тихо говорит Эль и двигает бедрами, — я же не стеклянный, даже лучше, если будет больно...

Его любовник — мазохист и адреналиновый маньяк, и наверняка он не воспринял всерьез то, что только что произошло, не знает, что творилось у Макисимы в голове. Не может знать — иначе он бы сейчас не прижимался к Макисиме с прежней доверчивостью, не позволял разводить в стороны свои колени и елозить языком у себя во рту, — после того, как Макисима чуть его не...

 _Убил._ Это слово не хочется произносить даже про себя, но самому себе врать уж точно не стоит.

Боль, которую Макисима сейчас чувствует — словно в грудь воткнули нож и неспешно проворачивают — может быть, стыд или вина, но больше — щемящее чувство потери.

Покорно раздвинутые колени Эля — в синяках, как у ребенка. Вечно витает в облаках и натыкается на предметы, дурак.

С этого момента секс перестает быть интересным.

Нет, Макисима, конечно, доводит работу до конца: в конце концов, он искренне хочет, чтобы первый раз «снизу» запомнился Элю как то, что стоит повторить. Он не зря так долго нащупывал грань, за которой для его любовника страдания становится больше, чем наслаждения, и делает все как надо. Тело под ним изгибается в судорогах удовольствия. Он милосердно заталкивает Элю в рот пальцы, чтобы тот кусал их, а не собственный рот, если ему снова вздумается стыдиться стонов, но тот тверд в своих обещаниях или же вправду поверил, что стесняться тут нечего, и стонет, и всхлипывает, и лижет его пальцы, как собака. Когда он готов кончить, Макисима с силой сжимает основание его члена, оттягивая оргазм, и не отпускает, пока они не кончают одновременно.

И вся эта постельная возня не имеет ровно никакого значения.

После того, как Эль до боли стискивает пальцами его плечи, протяжно выдыхает и обессиленно падает на кровать, Макисима отодвигается и говорит:

— Если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть, я пойму.

Выходит даже хуже, чем звучало в его голове: и холодно, и не к месту.

— Что? — Эль таращится на него так, словно не уверен, что не ослышался. — Нет! Это было... Я раньше не понимал, почему люди так много думают о сексе, но это было потрясающе, даже лучше, чем тогда в книге, я и представить не...

— Меня занесло, — обрывает его признания Макисима. Избегая смотреть в глаза Элю, он рассматривает свои ногти, будто в них есть что-то интересное. — Ты знаешь, про какой момент я говорю. Рад, что тебе понравилось, но для меня это была не просто причуда, разнообразящая секс. И я не могу обещать, что это не повторится. Мне неинтересно в это просто _играть_. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, чем это все закончится рано или поздно. Хорошо, если это будет в книге. Но если не в книге...

Он не знает, как закончить фразу и стоит ли это делать. Эль тоже молчит. Тишина затягивается, тяжелеет.

— Знаешь, а ведь у меня давно уже есть стоп-слово... — вдруг говорит Эль. — Не для секса. Или для него тоже — не знаю...

Он, как и Макисима, смотрит куда-то в сторону, и его глаза в тени ресниц кажутся особенно темными — не понять, о чем думает.

— Что?.. Какое еще слово?

— Неважно. Я сам его себе говорю, когда думаю о... всяком.

— О дурных вещах? — осторожно уточняет Макисима.

— Да, о них. — Эль криво усмехается. Переводит глаза на Макисиму, их взгляды встречаются. — Мне казалось, мы и тогда друг друга достаточно хорошо поняли... Если нет опасности, какой тогда во всем этом интерес?

— Дурак ты чокнутый.

— Кто бы говорил.

Казалось бы, странно радоваться, услышав от другого человека признание, что он иногда подумывает тебя убить. Но дышать становится легче — нет никакого ножа в груди, померещилось.

_Мою любовь зовут на Л._

_Я его люблю, потому что он... ну, например, лапочка._ Есть ли хоть один словарь, в котором напротив слова "лапочка" написано "придурок с порушенной к чертям психикой"? Ученые говорят, что Вселенная располагает безграничным запасом времени, так что когда-нибудь такой словарь определенно появится.

_Я его боюсь, и за него боюсь тоже, потому что он любит даже более странные вещи, чем я, и, как и я, часто не видит берегов._

_Он — единственный на свете человек, которому я не хочу причинить вред, но не уверен, что смогу удержаться._

— А все-таки что за слово? — с любопытством спрашивает Макисима. — Оно имеет отношение к сексу?

— Почему ты так решил?

— Наверняка это что-то, относящееся к сфере уязвимости, а твое слабое место — тело.

— Это индуктивное умозаключение — ты расширяешь свой частный опыт до общего правила. Оно не может считаться верным.

Макисима прячет улыбку: Эль не сказал «нет».

— Ну признайся: «узкая дырочка»? «Тугое колечко мышц»?

— Господи, как я вообще тебя терплю... — морщится Эль.

— «Блестящая головка»? «Фейерверк оргазма»?

Эль пытается зажать ему рот ладонью.

Когда-нибудь один из них убьет другого — не понарошку, взаправду, _навсегда_. Они оба это знают. Макисима не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, и применимо ли тут вообще это безотрадное двоичное, как компьютерный код, разделение. Но он надеется, что это будет нескоро. Очень, очень, очень нескоро.

А сейчас они катаются по кровати, борются и смеются, как два подростка, над идиотскими словосочетаниями из второсортной эротики, и ужасно любят друг друга.


End file.
